


See You Again

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bucky in Wakanda, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Steve visits, Wakanda, goes into iw so THAT scene still happens, t'challa remains the purest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: "We've got seven days 'til we say goodbye. Back to separate ways but I'll miss you more this timeCause I don't know when I'll see you again."Steve's visits to Wakanda as him and Bucky try to re-establish their relationship while a war is brewing.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> The dust scene happens so BEWARE of that 
> 
> (I swear the original plan was for this to be fluffy)

__

 

 

 

 

 

_You were standing there_  
_Fire in your eyes_  
_As you held me in_  
_Said, sorry, I didn't write_

 

_We've got seven days_  
_'Til we say goodbye_  
_Back to separate ways_  
_But I'll miss you more this time_

 

_So won't you stay_  
_'Til the morning_  
_I've been frozen since that night you sang with me,_  
_One more day_  
_For you to hold me_  
_'Cause I don't know when I'll see you again_

 

* * *

 

Their first meeting isn’t the best. Bucky had barely been awake for a week when Steve pops in. Not much is said and Bucky sleeps off and on most of the time but Steve stays with him. He’s careful, maybe overly careful. The only physical touch he gives Bucky was his hand on his cheek when he first saw him, trying his best to hold back in case Bucky didn’t want it or wasn’t ready. Their final night (till next time)  Steve finally decides to try and wraps his arm around a sleeping Bucky, who stirs, turns back and smiles at Steve. Then pushes Steve’s arm further to him and drifts off to sleep.

 

“Leaving?” Bucky asks when he sees Steve packing the next morning. It’s spoken so softly Steve wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t alone and in such a quiet place, a small ward not too far from Shuri’s lab.

 

“Yeah…” Steve says solemnly. “Some suspicious activity a few countries to the east...at least according to Nat.”

 

Bucky nods. “I have to go visit Shuri. Get more umm... I can walk with you?”

 

“You sure? Don’t they usually send someone?”

Bucky shrugs. “I can remember the way.”

 

They walk together in silence neither knowing what their last sentences should be before they part again. They stop where Steve needed to be, and waits for T’Challa so he could say a proper goodbye. He turns to Bucky who’s eyes meet the ground.

 

“I'll be back as soon as I can,” Steve says. Bucky still didn't look up. “I promise.” Bucky looks up from hooded eyes and Steve watches as his mouth twitched into a small slight, smile.

 

“Captain!” They hear behind them and watch as T’Challa approaches them. “Mr. Barnes.” He greets Bucky. “Shuri is waiting for you in her lab but I can tell her you’ll be a little while.”

 

“No, no. It’s okay. I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

 

T'Challa smiles warmly at him. Bucky stares at Steve. His right arm wrapping around himself and looking at Steve sheepishly. And then Steve doesn’t know if on top of everything they have some sort of physic connection as well but he walks over to Bucky and puts his arms around him, pulling him in a soft embrace. Bucky's arm moves from under him and wraps it around Steve as well and it’s okay, the contact, it feels right. They pull away, Bucky’s smile finally reaching his eyes if only but for a brief moment.  “Promise,” is all Steve says and Bucky nods, smiles back at T'Challa, and heads in the opposite direction.

 

Steve watches him go and turns to T'Challa. “He’ll be okay, right?”

 

T'Challa smiles. “Shuri is one of the best scientist in the world. She knows what she’s doing...as much as I don't like to admit it sometimes.”

 

Steve nods. “I know I keep asking. I’m sorry.”

 

“I understand. And I’ll be here to assure you each time.”

 

Steve smiles at the man. He could never express how grateful he is for all he has done for him. T'Challa walks Steve out and sees him off after letting him know to contact him when he can visit again.

 

A month passes before Steve finds himself in Wakanda again. Bucky has moved to a farm not too far. He likes it there, Steve is told.

 

“How’s he doing?” Steve asks as soon as he greets T'Challa.

 

“Much better.”

 

Bucky’s had a few setbacks when Steve first left. Steve’s aware of this as T'Challa tried to keep him as updated as he could. Steve even tried to make it in a few times but T'Challa assured him it was a quick fix and/or Bucky could get by on his own, not that he’d stop the Captain if that was his final decision.

 

“...still has some nightmares but spoke of how peaceful he feels where he is now.” T'Challa shrugs. “So we keep him where he likes.”

Steve smiles.

 

“Would you like me to take you to him or bring him here?”

 

“No, I’ll go to him.”

 

Despite the actual speed it takes them to get there it seems like forever to Steve. He left Bucky still unsure where they were going, though the can’t blame either of them, only the situation.

 

They get there and Steve looks around. It really is quiet. There are farm animals everywhere minding their own business, some eating grass, some laying in the warm sun. There were a few kids laying with some of the goats, petting their ears.

 

“He’s in there,” T'Challa says pointing to the tent nearest them. “He might be resting. You’re welcome to wake him if you like.”

 

“Is he...okay to be woken up? He won’t be startled or anything?”

 

“Isn’t everyone?” T'Challa smiles, understanding. “He’s okay.”

 

Steve nods almost embarrassed he even asked.

 

“Hey um...Buck?” Steve whispers as he opens the tent. “Bucky?” He calls out again. Nothing. He walks over to Bucky and says his name again as he gently shakes the sleeping man’s leg. He feels the leg twitch under his touch and watches it move under the sheets. Then the rest of the body moves quickly, as he hears Bucky quickly breathe in . Steve steps back, arms in the air.

 

“Steve?” Bucky says, squinting his eyes at the man.

 

“Uh...Hi.”

 

Bucky chuckles as he moves to a sitting position, only a slight struggle now that he didn’t have his metal arm.  

 

“I thought you were one of the kids,” Bucky says rubbing his eyes.

 

“Kids? Like the ones outside?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“They bother you?”

 

Bucky laughs. “They just have an interest in the broken white boy living in a tent. It’s nice though.” Bucky rubs his shoulder. “They’re good kids. They really like the animals.”

 

Steve nods.

 

“Is it really you?” Bucky asks after a moment of silence. “I’m not dreaming or anything? Because boy I’ve had-”

 

“It’s me.” Steve smiles.

 

Bucky smiles back then looks at Steve curious. “You know I’m not going to attack or anything right? You don’t have to…” Bucky gestures to the distance between them.

 

It pains Steve that Bucky would even think was on Steve’s mind he just didn’t want to startle him, which he ended up doing anyway but apparently that was pretty normal.

Steve shakes his head to clear the fog and seeing Bucky how he was. Happy. Free.

“Sorry,” Steve says as he approaches Bucky’s cot slowly and sits by him. “I never thought you would I was just unsure about.” Steve scratches his head but Bucky seems to understand regardless.

 

“I’m not gonna break, Steve. You can touch me. If you still want to.”

 

Steve smiles and looks down. “Yes.”

 

Bucky grins back and reaches his arm out to Steve. His thumb touches Steve’s chin as his index finger moves his head up.

 

“You still love me?”

 

“Of course, Buck.”

 

“Always?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Then kiss me, you punk.”

 

Steve’s smile lights up his whole face and he leans over to Bucky. Their lips meet. Their kiss is deep, passionate, and admittingly a little messy but it’s perfect for them.

 

They pull apart both smiling in ecstasy. When Steve opens his eyes he sees there’s tears in Bucky’s.

 

“Bucky?” Steve starts, scared he did something wrong. “Did I?-”

 

“It’s been so long,” Bucky interrupts.

 

“Yeah…” Steve sighs and looks down.

 

“Kiss me again,” Bucky requests and Steve does just that.

 

After they break apart once again Steve grabs Bucky’s face and pulls him down to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Bucky breathes Steve in and they stay like that for a long while.

 

“I love you so much. You know that, right?”

 

He feels Bucky nod on his shoulder. He feels him move his head so his ear is on Steve’s chest now, hearing his heartbeat.

 

Steve drops his arms after they grow tired from the still position. His hands run down Bucky’s arms. His left hand dropping to his side as his right rubs Bucky’s left shoulder, acknowledging the missing limb.

 

“T'Challa told me Shuri has a prototype for a new arm but you declined?” Steve asks.

 

Bucky sighs and looks down where Steve’s hand is. “Yeah I just wanted to go without one for a bit. To be...fully me. Least for as long as I can.” Bucky looks back up at Steve. “Does that bother you?

 

Steve looks at him a bit shocked and drops his hand. “God, Bucky. Of course not. You know that shit doesn’t mean anything to me.” A small smile flashes across Bucky’s face for a split second. “I just wanted to make sure that’s what you wanted.”

 

Bucky nods. “It is. I don’t want to be a weapon anymore. It’s the only reason I needed it. Here…” He looks around the tent. “I don’t.” Bucky’s own right arm replaces where Steve’s was and rubs the only natural muscle left. “So I don’t want one...at least till I’m asked to fight again.”

 

“No one’s gonna make you fight again, Buck.” Steve assures.

 

“I know. But when the time comes I will. There’s always going to be a fight and one day I will be called back.” Steve looks down solemn. More than anything he’d risk it all so Bucky wouldn’t have to. “And by the looks of things that time might be sooner than later.”

 

Steve says nothing on the contrary just slumps his shoulders and that’s all the answer that needs to be said. He breathes in after a minute and looks back up at Bucky. He brings his arm back up to Bucky’s neck, his fingers twirl in Bucky’s hair.

 

“Getting long huh?” He asks bringing the mood back to light.

 

Bucky’s eyebrows go up and he tries to hide his smile. “Yeah. Should I cut it?”

 

“No no.” Steve grins. “I love it.”

 

Bucky smiles, bashful. After a beat he looks up with a different face. “Wait how did you get here I never asked?”

 

“Quinjet. Like last time.”

 

“No not Wakanda like here, here. The farm?’

 

“Oh! T'Challa brought me- Oh shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“I forgot I left him out there.”

 

Bucky laughs as Steve dashes outside the tent. He looks around from the friend that welcomed him and Bucky to his home with such open arms. He really lost track of everything around him when Bucky was involved.

 

It didn’t seem to bother the King of Wakanda as Steve sees him laughing, playing with the kids and animals. Steve jogs over to him regardless.

 

“Sorry about that I got um caught up.”

 

T'Challa brushes his apology away. “It’s no worry Captain. Will you stay here? Or will you and Mr. Barnes like to come back with me?”

 

“Umm” Steve looks around, he takes in the peacefulness of it all. No noise but the wind and the children laughing. “I think we’ll stay here.”

 

T'Challa smiles and Steve feels his friend already knew the answer.

 

“We’ll be around if you need anything,” T'Challa says, handing Steve his bag.

“Thank you,” Steve says.

 

“You’re welcome, Captain.”

 

“For everything.”

 

T'Challa nods knowing exactly what Steve meant.

 

The visit is short, too short, and before Steve knows it he’s throwing his stuff in a bag again as he watches Bucky sleeping in his cot. His right arm laying across his chest, which is rising and falling with each breath. Bucky still slept a lot, though not as much as last time. They talked more and laughed, slept as close as they could, but it still wasn’t enough. Steve just wanted more. He wanted more time.

 

“Buck?” Steve calls out and watches the man stir.

 

“Mmm?” He runs his hand down his face and then uses it to help him sit up. “You’re leaving?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. “I promised Nat and Sam I’d get back by tomorrow the latest.”

 

Bucky nods and looks away from Steve.

“How long this time?” He asks, still not looking at Steve.

 

“You know I can’t answer that.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

When Bucky still hasn’t turned to him Steve decides to walk over to him and move into his vision until he has to. He’s not leaving like this.

 

He sits in front of Bucky and reaches out to touch him but Bucky turns to him before he makes contact.

 

“It’s not fair.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I want more time.”

 

“I-I know.”

 

Bucky looks down. “I’m sorry I just don’t want to say goodbye.”

 

“I don’t either.” Then after a moment. “So let’s not.”

 

And for a second Bucky thinks Steve is about to say "come with" but he knows that wouldn’t be a good decision for either of them.

 

“It’ll just be a see you later.” Steve continues. “Saying goodbye is too final and honestly we’ve done it enough for a lifetime.”

 

Bucky lets a small smile creep. “Yeah.” He moves his head back up to Steve’s eyes. “Till next time.”

 

Steve comes back only a few weeks later. T’Challa and Shuri then take it upon themselves to show both of them how to use Skype so, as they say,  ‘they cant stop whining about not seeing each other’ but really they think it would be beneficial for them both to keep in touch one way or another. Plus it was great to actually see each other’s face though it wasn’t always guaranteed depending on what Steve was doing. He always checked in before and after a mission, though, just so Bucky wouldn’t worry.

 

So it continues like that for the remainder of the year and a little over to the next.

But then something happens. Steve’s visits become less frequent. Bucky goes from seeing him twice, sometimes three times a month to once a month to then starting to count every others. They still Skype but their calls are always short until they almost totally disappear. Steve still messages Bucky before and after a mission though, sometimes only able to type “heading out” and “safe”. He gets a “miss you” every once in a while.

 

 

 

 

 

> _“How was I to guess_   
>  _I'd still be on your mind?_   
>  _Enough to bring you here_ _  
> _ _And prove I wasn't right_
> 
> _We don't need to know_   
>  _The future isn't ours_   
>  _When we both let go_ _  
> _ _I'll hear you in the bars_
> 
> _So won't you stay_   
>  _'Til the morning_ _  
> _ _I've been frozen since that night you sang with me,_
> 
> _One more day_ _  
> _ _For you to hold me_  
>  'Cause I don't know when I'll see you again”

 

Bucky is looking at month 3 without Steve when T'Challa announces his visit.

The visit isn’t much. Steve helps Bucky with some of the farmwork. Bucky insists he has it but Steve hates not doing anything, even if the view of Bucky working was nice to sit and relax to.

 

The last day Bucky is pretty quiet but Steve chalks it up to him being tired from the work and the state he was still in.

 

“Stay.” Bucky lets out as Steve puts his last piece of clothing in his bag when his trip ends. “Stay with me?”

 

Steve turns back to Bucky, his eyes wide. That’s the last thing he expected Bucky to say.

 

“Buck I can’t-”

 

Bucky lets out a hollow laugh “Yeah just thought I’d ask.”

 

Steve closes his mouth and looks at Bucky softly. “You know I would if-”

  
“If you could? Yeah. The thing is there’s always going to be something. Captain America is always going to have to be somewhere. And that’s fine. It really is. I made my peace with it. I just…” Bucky sighs, realizing that he didn’t have a choice in keeping Steve anymore. “I just want you to always come back to me in one piece.”

 

There are a few times Steve wants to interrupt Bucky but he lets it go. “I will.”

 

“Or if you happened to be a little damaged, come here so I can take care of you.” Bucky grins. “Or actually, Shuri maybe, she’s better at that stuff”

 

Steve rolls his eyes as he tries to hide his own grin. “Yes, honey. I’ll come home to you” He jokes.

 

Bucky laughs with him then clears his throat. “Seriously though. Promise me you’ll always come home.”

 

Steve nods. It’s not exactly a promise he could definitely keep but he says it regardless. “I promise.”

 

“Good.”

 

Steve comes back 3 weeks later, much to Bucky’s surprise since he couldn’t get him on Skype at all so he was worried. This time he decides to come to meet Steve instead. He watches Steve strut out of the aircraft, making a quick glance at T’Challa before he spots Bucky. He notices Steve’s pace pick up almost to more of a jog as he makes his way to him. Bucky tries not to let his eyes get too wide when he notices Steve’s hair. It’s longer now, not quite to the back of his neck but making his way there and as he gets closer Bucky notices his stubble. It’s not that he was more or less attracted to Steve this way it was a just a different look...a GOOD look.

 

T’Challa and Steve smile and shake each other’s hand in greeting as Steve nods to Shuri, who bows humorously.  Steve turns to Bucky.

 

“Buck what are you doing here?”

 

Bucky shrugs. “Figured I’d meet you instead for once. Didn’t know you make such an entrance.”

Steve rolls his eyes and grins.

 

“Sorry I didn’t write.” He jokes.

 

“Make it up to me?” Bucky raises his eyebrows and he notices Steve’s cheeks start to flush.

 

He can’t help but laugh at the man but he surprises Bucky when he comes closer and says “My pleasure.”

 

He can hear T'Challa trying to stifle a laugh before he grabs his sister and tells her to follow him inside, much to her protests.

 

Steve more than ‘makes it up to him’ later when they get back to the farm and they spend their first day together floating on a cloud, at least as soon as Bucky determines how long Steve’s stay will be depending on how big his bag is. This time it looks to be at least 4 or 5 days worth.

 

The next day, however, Bucky’s not as ‘on cloud nine’ and he just has to know.

 

“How long this time?” Bucky asks.

“Hmm?”

“Twice a month, then once, then every other, then every three but then I see you again a few weeks later. And it’s... I know it’s unpredictable but it’s...it’s hard. I miss you and miss you and then I deal of life without you and then you’re back and it's amazing, wonderful, but then you're gone again. It’s a vicious cycle. So what will it be this time? A month? Two?”

 

Steve looks down, sadder then Bucky has see him in a while. He sighs and sits down on Bucky’s cot.

“I think... this time it will be a lot longer, Buck.”

 

Bucky’s heart drops. Not exactly the answer he wanted. “Longer. How um…” Bucky rubs his eyes. “How long do we have?”  _Till we say goodbye._

“Seven,” Steve clears his throat, swallowing down his heartache. “Seven days.”

 

Bucky bites back his lip and breathes in. “Fuck.”

 

Steve looks back up at Bucky eyes full of sorrow and remorse then back down at his now intertwined hands. Dammit that’s not what Bucky wanted. Bucky walks over to Steve and sits by him. He scoots away a little and moves so he can rest his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve picks up his head from his slumped position and looks over at Bucky. Though he can’t see it Bucky knows he made Steve smile, at least a little bit. He feels Steve move under him and feels Steve’s hand in his hair as he kisses Bucky’s head.

 

They spend the rest of their time in a sort of honeymoon stage. It’s when the last day comes neither can hide it. They stay in each other’s arms as long as they can that day. No one bothers them. When late afternoon comes it takes every power Steve has to get up, taking Bucky’s arm off of him gently.

 

“N-no,” Bucky groans.

“I have to, Buck.”

 

He moves Bucky’s hand that was trying to pull him back, away.

Bucky sighs and sits up watching Steve zip up his bag once again.

 

“I think I’ll miss you more this time,” Bucky says quietly, almost a whisper. Steve closes his eyes, not wanting to turn back and see the man he had to leave once again.

 

“Bucky I-”

“It just gets harder.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Bucky chokes out and Steve can hear the sobs struggling to make their way past Bucky’s lips.

 

Steve turns back to Bucky’s wide eyes already filled with tears.

Steve sighs, drops his bag, and grab’s Bucky, holding him tightly as Bucky’s emotions pull over. Steve leans down enough so that his head rests on top of Bucky’s.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers and feels Bucky’s arm around him tighten. “I’ll come back as soon as I can I promise.”

 

Bucky nods because he knows this. Steve will always come back to him and he doesn’t break promises, it’s only that the earliest might just not be soon enough. Steve lets go a little after because he knows if he didn’t he would stay and he also made promises to other people.

 

He pushes Bucky’s hair back and silently begs for one more smile from him. Bucky once again seems to read his mind and delivers as best as he can.

 

“I love you,” Steve lets out.

 

“I love you, too.” Bucky says back, and watches as Steve leaves the tent.

 

It was already stated Bucky wouldn’t see Steve off. It was too hard so he sits there and listens to the Wakandian tech pick Steve up and take off.

 

Steve was right, unfortunately. Bucky doesn’t hear anything from Steve besides a few Skype messages for 3 months then silence for another. He was always assured Steve was still in contact with T'Challa using some other Wakanda tech Bucky knew nothing about but their interactions was purely for the whole protecting the earth business. So Bucky tries to forget about missing Steve. He focuses on the farm, the children, the goats whom he  decided to name now that he was working with them more. And he’s satisfied, he’s as happy as he can be for now and it works. Bucky’s out of danger and Steve will come back.

 

By the time T'Challa drives up to Bucky out of the blue with the Dora Milaje, Bucky almost forgot there was a threat going on.

 

It’s not until T'Challa gives his speech and Bucky sees the new arm that he knows.

“Where’s the fight?”

 

They tell him instead of going to the fight the fight is coming to them. He gets cleaned, gets new clothes, gets his new arm fitted. It’s not until after that he’s told they’re bringing in some reinforcements. And of those reinforcements? Steve. He can’t help but change his whole mood about the thing. If he was going to have to fight he’s glad he gets to do it by Steve’s side once again.

 

He makes his way outside to Steve as T’Challa is telling him what soldiers they have  “And…” T'Challa nudges to Bucky’s direction.

 

“A semi-stable 100 year old man,” Bucky smiles as he makes his way to Steve, noticing the longer hair and now beard.

 

Steve smiles and makes his way over to Bucky. They hug and it feels like it’s just them again despite the small group of their friends that surround them.

 

“How you doin, Buck?”

 

“Not bad...for the end of the world.”

 

They head inside to talk about plans and strategy and something to do with the Vision, which Bucky had nothing to do with, so he’d leave with Sam after the strategy plan. Bucky is about to head through the doors to join the rest of the team when he feels someone pull him back away from the door.

 

He turns to find out it’s Steve and he’s surprised since he figured ‘Captain America’ would be the first one in and giving orders.

 

“Steve? What are you…?”

 

“If we get out of this-” Steve starts. “When. When we get out of this I’m done fighting.”

 

“Steve-” Bucky shakes his head.

 

“No, I know a while ago,what you said, and yeah you were right but the thing is. I could. I thought about it after I was unfrozen but I didn’t have anything else in this life and then you were back and I….but I couldn’t stop fighting there were more things to do, people to protect. I had to do it as Captain America... but I’m not even him anymore”

 

Bucky looks at Steve’s suit. The almost gray color. The star torn off. He acknowledges the lack of the big red and blue shield, even the lack of a haircut and shave.

 

“...and what we’ve been fighting this whole time, even from back in our time, has finally come to us.” Steve continues. “After this, after we defeat Thanos and protect the stone again...I’m done. I don’t want to fight anymore.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean you’re not just doing this for me right? Because that’s not what I want if it’s not what you want.”

 

“I’m not doing this for you. I mean, yeah, a little bit of it, maybe? But I’m just so tired, Bucky. I’m tired of fighting.”

 

Bucky nods and lets out a small chuckle. “Only took you almost a century.”

 

Steve laughs. “Hey I was always told I was a late bloomer”

 

Bucky laughs then turns serious. “So you’re saying after all this time we’ll finally be able to be together” He smiles. “You sure you want that, Rogers?”

 

Steve lifts his hand up. His fingers run through Bucky’s hair, behind his ear, as his thumb graces his jawline. “Always...,” Steve says looking at Bucky’s eyes, who’s small poker face is faltering. “And forever,” Steve whispers, moving his mouth to Bucky’s. Their lips touch. It’s a soft, sweet kiss. Not a goodbye kiss just a ‘till the next time’.

 

-

-

-

 

Though now looking back maybe... it should have been a goodbye.

 

-

-

-

 

Steve sits by Bucky’s ashes, still not registering what had just happened. They lost and with that he lost everything that mattered. Everything that would get him out of this job and help him along the way. He lost Sam. He lost Bucky. Now there’s nothing else to do but fight again.

 

After the people drift back away and the screaming stops Steve gets up from his spot on the dirt next to where Bucky once was. He finds his way to the village Bucky stayed, finds his exact tent, barely standing after the wreckage. The war. He opens it carefully and climbs inside.

 

“Bucky…” he chokes out. Finally uttering words. The only ones that matter right now.

 

He crawls over to the cot they both would lay in. Where they shared each other, became one again.

 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t...I”

 

He falls down on it, smelling Bucky’s familiar scent. It was just this morning he was there. Steve grabs one of the blankets near the cot, not caring it was covered in dirt, and holds it close to his chest as he lays down. He touches the cot, the side Bucky would be on when Steve visited

 

“Goodbye my-...Goodbye, Bucky.” He closes his eyes and lets the tears slide down his face, each drop chasing the other down his cheek.

 

 

* * *

 

_“I've seen fire_

_I've seen rain_

_I've seen sunny days I thought would never end_

_I_ _ve seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_

_But I always thought that I'd see you again”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes sad I know but I decided if you read my Soul Stone fic after this it's actually ......happy?  
> (I wont connect them though just in case)


End file.
